Olaf Tutchenko
"My one wish in zis life is for a world where everyone's white. Without aliens, without aliens. No more aliens in dis land. No more Shindelh Shkan (Sindel Kahn he meant, in his accent it makes it sound different)! Without aliens. I could shing, I could dance, if every alien would drop zher pants! When I choose! When I choose! I won't stop, I won't rest! Because zis world would be zee best! Without aliens... With no more aliens! Outworld plague. Goodbye to the deadly Outworld plague. Just one race should be here; white people zat have blond hair, with eyes blue. WITH EYES BLUE! Shao Kahn will be soap tonight, ey what's wrong wit' zee Third Raj (Reich)? Without aliens. Without aliens! I'll take France, I'll take Polind (Poland)! I'll kill zee Kahn family and zee Tarkatans. They are stu... PID WHITE ALIEN FOOLS! And Onaga? Well, he's alright. I'll tell him to make Outworld human and right! Without aliens, and those nasty other species and... FOOLS!!!! No more aliens, Outworlders, and other kinds of purple monsters. Goodbye to aliens. Thank you. (Laud applause and cheering)" Olaf Tutchenko is one of the main antagonists in World of War: Revenge. He is head of the Nazi Ultranationalists forces and former Lieutenant General of German Army. He is captured at the end of the American Campaign in World of War: Revenge, but before the team have the chance to execute him, his allied forces bomb the house and give Olaf the chance to escape. He returns in World of War: Global Warfare being a villain. He is seen in the last mission when he and Roger Pullman have a fist fight, but this is interrupted when Carl enters, demanding the group to be extracted, the door closes, locking them in. He becomes playable character in the Undead Carnage mode. Olaf used to work for the German Chancellor, Adolf Hitler, some years before he created the Nazi Ultranationalists party. In the death battle In Cougar's Battle 5: Olaf Tutchenko VS Shao Kahn, Olaf pulled out his handgun while Shao Kahn launched his green-energy spear at him which hit Olaf in the chest. Olaf was dazed while Shao laughed and nyainged, but Olaf managed to shoot Shao 5 times in the chest and head. Kahn throws three more spears at Olaf which makes him end up wounded on the ground. As Shao pulls out his Wrath Hammer and charges at Tutchenko, Olaf shoots him 3 more times in the face after quickly reloading his handgun. But as Kahn is only with a minor injury, he swings his hammer up in the air and as Olaf is still laying on the ground, the hammer comes crashing down on Olaf's face, splatting and crushing it to million pieces. Emperor Shao raises his mighty hammer in the air and roars a mighty nyaing and walks away from Olaf's bloodied corpse. Actual death With Tarrer finally executed the day after his treachery was found out by the Nazi spy Wilhelm Shuckh, the Nazi Ultranationalists in the bunker had a bigger chance of winning the war, but Olaf was already on his deathbed. The Fuhrer is suddenly heard screaming seconds later, which shocks everyone. Iosef Zenko worryingly reacts by uttering "Was that Mein Fuhrer!???". In the conference room, a random general stands up and peeks out through the doorway, whilst Ivan Chernobov heads to the Führer's office and, after slowly opening the door and peeking inside. He tells Shuckh that "he's dead". Chernobov then walks into Olaf's lounge room, inspects the body, then heads back outside, giving Zenko a nod and goes into the conference room, where he announces that "The Führer is dead". The generals and Borlinghathen then bow their heads. Meanwhile, back in the hallway, the men can be seen lighting cigarettes and smoking, an action which was prohibited in Olaf's presence. Category:Characters Category:Death Battle losers